1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive composition and an acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive tape.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes having an acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive layer have been widely used because they are excellent in light resistance, weather resistance, and oil resistance, etc., and also excellent in adhesive properties, such as adhesive force and cohesive force, etc, and aging resistance, such as heat resistance and weather resistance, etc. In particular, the acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes are applied not only to adherends having high polarity, such as glass and stainless steel, etc., that have been widely used for the materials in home electronic appliances, automobiles, and building materials, but also to adherends having low polarity, such as polystyrene, ABS (acrylonitrile butadiene styrene copolymer resin), and polycarbonate, etc, (see Japanese Patent Publication No. S57-17030 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,067), Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. 1995-48549, 2001-212900, 2002-088320, 2002-003800, 2002-121505, and 2004-018761).
In conventional acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes, because the adhesiveness to the adherends having low polarity (in particular, ABS) at a low temperature (more specifically at 5° C.) is not sufficient, there is a challenge that the temperature range at which the acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes can be used is restricted. Accordingly, there has been a demand to improve the adhesiveness to adherends having low polarity at a low temperature.